What I've Been Looking For
by take the mic. sing to me
Summary: “What?” I asked exasperatedly, trying to convey my sheer annoyance. Still, a guilty telltale smile tugged at my lips. [SxOC]


**A/N:** Sorry about not having updated for so long! I got grounded for staying up past 9:30 studying. xP I did a lot of writing on June 3rd, and I hope you like it!

This is a SharpayxOC. The OC is Spencer Bevins, who basically looks like that guy who guest-starred on _The Suite Life_ as the cute twin that went on a double-date with London and Maddie and his twin. I thought they'd be cute together. My first Sharpay ficcy! Please read and review! (Sharpay's POV.)

Oneshot, written in less than an hour. Huzzah!

* * *

I wandered through the hallways of East High, trying to appears as though I had something very important to do during free period. Truth was, I didn't. I usually spent all of my free periods rehearsing, but now I had nothing to rehearse for. Ryan, my twin brother, was off to confirm a hopeful rumor that sweet Kelsi Neilson's boyfriend, basketball dork (in my opinion) Jason Cross (**A/N:** Ha), had moved away, forcing a mutual breakup.

I gave up pretending and sat down on an old park bench outside the school. I heard the bench squeak under a new addition of weight and turned around slowly. It was hard not to smile at the beaming face of kind Spencer Bevins. His lightish-brown hair was short, messy, and slightly spiked. His light blue eyes twinkled, and today he was wearing a loose-fitting dress shirt, blue vertical stripes running down it, untucked over slightly baggy jeans. Navy and white tennis shoes finished off "the look."

"Why so down, Shar?" Spencer asked.

"You know you're the only one who can call me that," I smiled and punched him lightly in the arm. I grew serious, remembering that Spencer didn't particularly like his questions evaded. "I have nothing to do," I confessed meekly.

"Well, now you do," he said, patting me comfortingly on the back. Shocks ran up my spine, and I tried hard not to shiver. "You're hanging out with me."

"Thanks, Spence," I said sincerely. "You're a nice guy."

"I try," he grinned and shrugged, trying not to blush.

So I hung out with Spencer that free period. It seemed shorter than usual as we talked. Spencer, Ryan, and I had been our own little "clique" up until second grade, when Ryan and I got serious about drama. Spencer just got left out, I guess. I asked him about it.

"Why didn't you say something?"

He hesitated. "You and Ryan—you were having so much fun. You loved what you did—I could feel it. And… well. I just couldn't take that away from you." Spencer looked away. "Sorry that Troy has a girlfriend," he said quietly. I was surprised he remembered, then again, the whole school thought or knew about my longtime crush on the Wildcat hottie. Then I remembered—Spencer was the first one I told—I liked him since second grade, right before Spencer and I broke off as friends.

"It's okay," I said quickly, which confused me—I mean, was I lying… or not?

Spencer smirked playfully. "Sharpay always bounces back," he laughed.

"Hey… you make me sound like some sort of curling hairspray!" But I couldn't help but laugh, too.

The bell rang, and we leapt to our feet. "It was nice talking to you again, Sharpay." Spencer awkwardly shook my hand. I dumbly followed his example. "See you around."

Then, just like that… I was more confused than I had ever been before.

Ryan ran up to me, panting. His eyes danced with excitement, and I knew what he had found out. Still, I didn't want to ruin his moment by beating him to it.

"Guess what? Kelsi's available!" I gave my brother my best quiet-down-we-are-in-a-public-place look and he got the hint. "She doesn't want another boyfriend just yet… but I told her that I had two shoulders she could cry on." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, which was kind of nauseating.

Nonetheless, I shook my head fondly. Who knew Ryan could get the guts to talk to his long-time crush like that? Ha. I sure didn't.

Spencer passed by and we waved at each other. Ryan asked who it was, and I told him. He, too, felt kind of bad for ditching our best friend like that.

"He doesn't look like he did in second grade…" Ryan shook his head in disbelief. I merely nodded. Spencer definitely got cuter. Figures. I lose touch with a best friend for nine years, and he turns cute! Wonderful. Simply wonderful.

"Yeah, well… people change… he hasn't much, though. I was bored during free period so… we talked." I tried to act nonchalant, but our twin telepathy must've given it—whatever "it" was—away.

"Are you sure that's _all_ you did?" Ryan got a teasing look on his face that I wish I could just destroy. Instead, I had to settle on slugging him on his upper arm, where I happened to know a bruise was because our little brother kicked a soccer ball at him by "accident."

"Shut up, you pervert!"

Grinning, Ryan held up his hands. "Hey, just speakin' my mind—"

"Ugh. I knew Grandma shouldn't have dropped you…"

"How? Wha-? GRAMMY DROPPED ME!" Ryan wailed hysterically, making a total scene. I had to rush him to the guidance counselor. I need to pray for my freakishly gullible brother.

_1 MONTH LATER_

I found myself hanging out with Spencer more and more. Since my brother and Kelsi were now an official item, my free periods were always spent with Spencer. Even though he wasn't popular, he was cool in his own way (which was better than East High's definition of "cool," if you ask me), and did I mention how adorable he was? Since nobody knew Spencer existed, except for his garage band friends (yes, he has a garage band. How awesome is that!), everyone thought that I was still fighting Gabriella for Troy. (Which is really stupid, because didn't they see that cheesy song we sang after the basketball championship game?)

What exactly did Spencer and I do? Flirt, usually. One time he got really upset.

"What do you take me for, Sharpay?" Spencer burst out suddenly. His expression was painted, his eyes filled with hurt that I never before knew existed.

"What do you mean?" I placed a hand on his shoulder, but he wrenched away.

"Why are you leading me on like this when you don't even like me?"

I was shocked by this…weird statement-question-thing, and all I could offer was an incredulous "What?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Spencer's shoulders shook violently, as if he was crying without tears. "I love you, Sharpay. Since the day we met on the playground when we were five. You don't even know how much I love you, and you probably never will. Love is what kept me from beating up Bobby when I walked in on your first boy-girl party in fourth grade, when you played Spin the Bottle. Love is what kept me from hating you when you left and forgot me." He sounded choked, but continued, his eyes flaming with intensity that I'd never seen before. "Love is making me say this. And love is what'll make me pretend this never happened, since you don't love me back." He paused, almost waiting for my reaction.

I was speechless, and my eyes filled with tears. Finally—someone who _loved_ me. Spencer seemed to take my silence as a "no, I don't love you, even though that was sweet" and started to get up. I touched his arm.

"Y-you're wrong, Spencer," I said in a shaky voice.

He turned around, surprised and obviously happy. "W-what?"

I sniffled a little. "I love you, too." My voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry. For everything."

Spencer smiled slyly at me, closer than ever. "It's okay. You were worth the thirteen-year wait."

The moments that followed were unforgettable. First we held each other's hands, then his arms went around my waist, and my hands instinctively found themselves cupped around his face, bringing him (and his lips) closer to me (and my lips). And in that moment, I was never more happy for all those years practicing making out with my mirror.

Then we kissed. He was so much better than Bobby—even though I do have to cut him some slack, he was in fourth grade, just as scared and nervous as I was (since we made it clear to each other that this kiss was going to be strictly business-only), and was focusing on not getting our braces tangled together. It didn't work out very well, and Spencer had to have his older brother Jake take us to the orthodontist so our moms wouldn't freak out.

Anyway. As far as I know, I'm Spencer's very first kiss. We kissed for a longer time than we thought, and soon the majority of the East High population (pssh, or anyone who mattered) were standing and watching, going "Whoooooo!" like the invisible people on TV when characters make out.

Spencer and I blushed, still in each other's arms (although my hands were clasped around his neck at this point). Then the bell rang, causing the "crowd" to diffuse and Spencer and I to part ways.

Ryan smirked at me.

"What?" I asked exasperatedly, trying to convey my sheer annoyance. Still, a guilty tell-tale smile tugged at my lips.

"Admit it. I was right. 'The pervert who-has-a-lying-sister' was right."

"Just this time." I let my hidden smile show as I opened my locker. A black-and-white picture of me was taped to the inside, with a note written on the inside: _Sharpay—thanks for making me the happiest and luckiest guy on earth. Being with you for the past couple of weeks was better than any of my crazy fantasies. But that's another story. I love you more than words can say, and now that you love me back… will you be my girlfriend? Love, Spencer._ Funny how what you've always been looking for ends up right in front of you.


End file.
